


Exchange

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime/Manga Fusion, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Crossover, Exchange Student, High School, Manga & Anime, Modern Era, Morse Code, Multilingual Character, References to Canon, Siblings, Swearing, Teasing, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Weston College and Ouran High School have an exchange programme. But what happens when some clever boys notice something unusual?





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the rights to either the ‘Black Butler’ or ‘Ouran High School Host Club’ franchises.

Boys from all over the world would come to study at Weston College throughout the school year. They’d stay at the famous London school from a couple of weeks to their entire teenage years in some cases. But no matter how long they stayed, they afterwards all spoke of two particular individuals: Ciel and Earl Phantomhive, or ‘Phantomhive Red’ and ‘Phantomhive Blue’ as they were respectively known because of the houses they were in.

Be they American, French, Chinese, Korean, Thai, Emir, Indian or Pakistani. Be they the sons of businessmen, celebrities, politicians, musicians, artists, novelists, doctors or even kings they all told the same tale: The Phantomhive twins were _terrifying._

Ciel/Red seemed to have the very aurora of death around him, while his younger brother Earl/Blue appeared to have no soul whatsoever.

Rumours about the pair from the English boys of the school fuelled their overseas counterparts’ fears even more so. Blue’s eyepatch and the scar on Red’s torso where alleged to have come from when their manor was attacked on their tenth birthday. Or, that they’d been subjected to horrific abuse by a cult which resulted in their appearance. Some even claimed to have seen branding marks on their backs. Or (perhaps most farfetched) was the rumour that Red was murdered and had been brought back to life while Blue had sold his soul to a demon.

Nobody (except a certain blonde boy named Trancy) knew the whole story, and it was in fact the blonde spider enthusiast who first spread these rumours in order to amuse the pair and terrify the other boys into leaving them alone and not ask questions.

Whenever boys from overseas came to Weston the twins observed them from afar on _their_ bench by the playing field.

This time around a group of seven boys had come over from Japan’s most prestigious high school for a couple of weeks whilst Edward, Clayton, Cheslock, Soma, Joanne, Cole and McMillan had gone over to the corresponding Japanese school.

The Phantomhives had been watching the nearby Japanese group through the throng of Weston pupils around them for about 10 minutes now, and it was time to discuss what they’d seen.

“What do you make of the ring-leader brother mine?” Ciel asked as he stuffed another piece of strawberry shortcake into his mouth.

“The blonde clown in the red house uniform?” the earl confirmed after swallowing the last of his two double-chocolate muffins.

“Yes.”

“He’s irritating but in an amusing way. I think he’ll get along famously with Trancy until that pain in the arse has another ‘episode’.”

“And what about the serious-looking one with the glasses in the blue house uniform next to him. I don’t think he’s once taken his eyes off his notebook.”

“He seems very intelligent. He could be fun to play a game of chess with. But…” Earl Phantomhive stopped when he heard said boy talking.

“What?” Ciel raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, but that boy sounds almost _exactly_ like Sebastian.” He shivered.

Ciel cupped his ears and concentrated on the voice in question.

“Fuck me! He _does!_ Do you think he’s the blonde’s butt butler too?” Ciel teased.

“Stop calling Sebastian that!” the earl growled and slapped his twin square on his scar, causing the elder to emit an audible hiss of pain.

“Anyway. What about those green house pupils. One has hardly spoken, probably has nothing interesting to say, and the one on his shoulders looks like he should still be in nappies.” Earl Phantomhive continued as if he’d never laid a finger on his twin.

“I’ve heard that their cousins _and_ get this: the little one is the oldest one of that _whole_ group.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes.” Ciel smiled. “Unlike you I don’t tell lies. He’s the oldest.”

“I’m going to _punch_ your scar next.” The unimpressed earl threatened.

“Do that and I’ll use your eyepatch as toilet paper!”

There was silence between the two for a few much needed moments as they packed their lunchboxes back into their rucksacks. It was Ciel who broke the silence.

“Do you think those purple house twins are closer than us?”

Blue glanced at Red with his one good eye.

“They actually seem to like each other, so of course they’re closer than us. _In fact_ they actually seem _too_ close. They’re very into each other from what I’ve seen.”

“That’s an act. It’s got to be. But for our own safety I don’t think we should be left alone in the same room as them. I don’t want to go through _that_ again.” Ciel said scrunching his nose up.

“No, but this would be worse. None of them were ginger.” Blue said and caused the pair of them to corpse with black humoured laughter.

Unbeknownst to the Phantomhive twins, the one person of the group they’d been observing that they hadn’t yet spoken about had been listening to their _entire_ conversation. And they’d finally had enough.

The petit blue house uniform wearer broke away from the group and strode the short distance between themselves and the twins.

_“Excuse me!_ I’d appreciate it if you two weren’t being so _rude_ about my friends! And _yes_ we can _all_ understand and speak English!” They shouted with their hands firmly on their hips, expecting an apology.

The whole crowd went deafly silent. _Nobody_ had ever had the guts to stand up to the Phantomhives like that before!

All the Phantomhives could do for a split second was stare dumbfounded at the figure before them, yet it didn’t take long for their three visible eyes to start examining every inch of who stood before them.

“M’lord.” Hikaru and Kaoru said in concerned unison. They knew _exactly_ what the other set of twins where doing just by looking at them.

“I know.” Tamaki replied, worry in his voice too. “Kyoya what should we do?”

“Wait for my orders.” Was the shadow king’s response.

Honey jumped off Mori’s shoulders and the pair readied themselves for whatever action might be required of them.

But totally oblivious to the scene behind, Haruhi Fujioka began to grow impatient.

“Well. I’m waiting for you to say ‘sorry’. I thought Englishmen were gentlemen.”

Ciel was the first Phantomhive to move. He slowly held out his upturned right hand to his brother who in turn placed his right index finger on Ciel’s palm.

[- .... .. ... / .--. . .-. ... --- -. / .. ... / .- / --. .. .-. .-..] ‘This person is a girl’!

The twins reversed the role for the reply.

[.-- .... .- - / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / .. ... / .- / --. .. .-. .-.. / -.. --- .. -. --. / .... . .-. .] ‘What the fuck is a girl doing here’?

They continued to stare directly at Haruhi’s eyes, then slowly began to lower their gaze to her chest, then her crotch. This made Tamaki panic and he ran over to the three.

“Haruhi! Who are the new friends you’ve made? Do you want to add _another_ pair of twins to the club?” he garbled.

“No Senpai. These two were actually being rather rude about us.”

Tamaki looked surprised.

“Pourquoi voudriez-vous être méchant? (Why would you be mean?)” he muttered to himself in French.

“Pourquoi une femme ici? (Why is a woman here?)” Earl Phantomhive answered straight back in perfect French, then switched to English. “We’re telling.”

“Now!” Kyoya called out and the rest of the host club descended on the twins, causing the other Weston boys around them to scatter to the four winds.

The host club encircled a bemused set of Phantomhives and Kyoya’s glasses glossed over.

“It seems you two have worked out Haruhi’s true identity.” He began. “This is to be kept secret during our time here. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement during evening free time.”

Ciel Phantomhive couldn’t think of anything to say. He was still staring at Haruhi in amazement that she’d fooled everyone at the school except him and his brother.

“Name the time and place Ootori, Hitachiin twins, Haninozuka, Morinozuka…Suho…Fujioka.” Earl Phantomhive smiled. “Yes. I know who _all_ of you are.”

Ciel turned to his brother with pure confusion on his face.

“You do know Sebastian keeps me informed of _everything_ that’s happening here? Though I am surprised he missed this fact.” Blue said to himself.

“Hold up!” Haruhi cried raising her arms like a referee. “Why don’t we all meet in the library at seven o’clock so we can all get to know each other better, and after we’ve done that I can do some work.”

All the boys nodded in agreement as the school bell rang.

**Epilogue 1**

The host club arrived at the library with five minutes to spare, and right on seven Earl Phantomhive walked through the door.

“Where’s your brother?” Haruhi asked.

“He stood me up.” the earl sighed. “He’s currently watching stupid videos on the internet with the Trancy brothers.

_[Cutaway to Alois Trancy’s shared dorm room in Red House where he, Luka and Ciel are watching a video on Alois’ laptop.]_

_“No!”_ Ciel cried and covered his mouth in horror but continued to watch the video as Alois and Luka screamed like banshees in laughter and rolled around the bed clutching their stomachs.

**Epilogue 2**

The Ouran High School Host Club’s regular patrons where gushing over their new hosts that Renge had acquired.

“I feel like this shouldn’t be allowed.” Edward worried aloud as the girl he had on each arm either stroked his chin of pecked his cheek.

“Relax my friend. You aren’t going to get this when you’re at Sandhurst.” Soma said as he fed Renge a grape from the vine he was holding.

The rest of the girls where all having tea with the other boys who were all secretly loving their new blue uniform, school and the attention from the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me that at least some of the Public School arc wasn’t inspired by OHSHC. Should I make this into a series?
> 
> In this crossover Haruhi and Kyoya are in Blue House because of their academics, Tamaki is in Red House because of his 'noble' birth, Hikaru and Kaoru are in Purple House because of their fashion background, and Honey and Mori are in Green House because of their athleticism.
> 
> J. Michael Tatum is the dub voice for Sebastian and Kyoya, hence the reference.


End file.
